sabezra saber Traning
by Fror the love of fandoms
Summary: Ezra teaches Sabine to use her Dark saber. Fluff no smut
1. Chapter 1

Sabezra fluff.  
Saber training

"like this?"  
"No you are leaving your entire left side open"  
"how about this?"  
"almost-no, no now you're all wrong"  
Two weeks after their confrontation with the imperial mandalorians. Sabine thought that it would be high time to learn how to defend herself with her family heirloom.  
The dark saber.  
And who would be a better teacher than Ezra. Well other than kanan but for obvious reasons he would not be the first choice for a teacher when using a deadly weapon.  
So when Sabine came to Ezra's room a week ago in the dead of night with a plan, a finger to her lips, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Only a handful of people could say no to her, and Ezra was not one of them. Although he did not show his feelings for Sabine on his sleeve anymore, especially nowadays, he still had that giddy feeling when she walked into a room, and still stared at the wall when she would walk into a different room wishing to the force that it would disappear so he could stare at her a little longer.  
"hold your blade higher"  
The whistle and clash of a lightsaber on the dark saber echoed in the dark caverns of Atollon.  
"just above your head"  
Sabine complied "no here let me show you"  
Ezra stood next to her in the same bent leg stance. He raised his blade above his head.  
"watch me and follow my actions"  
Sabine mirrored his movement and posture. "close" he said gently moving her arm high. "just like that. Now to the next stance." Ezra moved so the lightsaber was running diagonally across his face from above his hip then moved it to the previous stance above his head running parallel to the ground. Sabine tried to follow but choked on the transition. "here let me help" Ezra deactivated his saber and moved around to sabines back and wrapped his arms around her.  
"what are you doing?" sabine said as her face flushed red. Thank the force Ezra couldn't see her face.  
"Don't worry" he said as he helped guide her hands in the formation necessary to complete the block.  
"just like that. Don't even think about what you are doing just move." Sabine adjusted her footing accidentally bumping into Ezra causing him to stumble. His arms flailed looking for something to hold onto and finding sabines shoulder but instead of pulling himself up he pulled sabine down. She fell onto his chest. Their faces inches from each other. For a moment they just laid there. Stunned. Ezra's face started to turn red. But before sabine could say anything he said.  
"could you show me the block."  
"oh ya"  
She got up off him, helped him up and showed him the move.  
"like this?" "ya that's good" he said as he moved around to face her.  
"try a couple more times"  
Sabine practiced the move five more times until-  
"hey" exclaimed sabine The clash and whistle of a lightsaber meeting the dark saber echoed the tunnels.  
"that's not fair i wasn't ready"  
Ezra had a large grin on his face that expressed his need for some excitement.  
"All's fair in love and War." he said with a sly smile and with that statement Sabine was all to happy to comply to his need by charging at him with the blade.  
Sabine's first move was to swing for his feet. He stepped back flicking his wrist to deflect the blade all to calmly. He had a smile glued to his face that only made sabine want to beat him. She brought her saber above her head and she thrust it towards Ezra's left side. He easily parried her attack and watched her stumble.  
"Come on sabine" he taunted " I thought your mandalorian heritage would have prepared you for this fighting style." she Glared hard at him but still had that playful smile. She jumped up high and then activated her jetpack allowing her to soar above Ezra's head she landed behind him ready to strike when Ezra swiveled around and began to actually spar with her instead of toy with her. They exchanged blocks and parries and lunges for the better part of 3 hours then finally Sabine managed to overpower Ezra by using her flame thrower on her wrist, kicking the green lightsaber out of his hand and then placing the glowing blade of the dark saber against his throat. " hey" he said out of breath but still smiling. By the force Sabine loved that smile and was glad to see it for it was a rare sight since Malachor .  
"That's not fair" he mocked Sabine's earlier statement. Then regretted it after seeing Sabine's eyes glint with mischief.  
She leaned in and kissed him quickly. Ezra was shocked for a split second then just as it ended he wanted more.  
Sabine started to walk away And Ezra tried to follow but found that he was tied up with Sabine's grappling hook from her wrist. Sabine turned to look at him from the mouth of the tunnel and smiled sweetly then hooked her saber to her belt and tossed his lightsaber at his feet. Just out of reach.  
"All's fair in love and War Dear." 


	2. Chapter 2

Would some of you like to see more stories like this. I am not good at creating a story line but short stories are my specialty. I'll get a story in the works if you are interested but i will take prompts.


	3. Chapter 3

**so this one was in the works before some of the prompts were received. this did include some of the ideas vaguely but i will create some stories that include your prompts.**

 **one part of this story is dedicated to Cassturn93 see if you can find it.**

"Hey Sabine. What Are you working on?" Ezra said while walking into Sabine cabin on the Ghost. Sabine was hunched over her jet pack with the guts spilled out everywhere. There was a thermo engine on her bunk, a booster on her desk and multiple sheets of durasteel scattered on the floor. Sabine had yet to answer his question so he playfully pushed her over with his foot. Sabine had fallen fast asleep in a sitting position.

A muffled "Ezra" was all that came from the heap of mandalorian on the floor.

"yes dear"

Since the duel in the tunnels Ezra and Sabine started addressing the other by "love" or " dear" similar to what kanan and Hera would do. "Why did you wake me i was having a nice dream" Ezra grinned widely

"well you see. Hera has ordered me on a supply run for the Ghost crew and I may or may not have volunteered you as well." Sabine glared at him "ok where?"

"what was going through Hera's head."

"calm down Sabine." Ezra said while trying not to laugh.

"but Coruscant."

Ezra let out a small laugh. "well it is the best place to buy anything. Coruscant has all that we will ever need for a basic supply run. And besides we can pick up some parts for your pack." Sabine didn't like the idea of shopping in the most heavily Imperialized core world. Especially when the Emperor himself had a palace here. "i still don't like it."

Ezra smiled. " i know you don't, this is payback for you cheating"

"cheating?!" Sabine said turning to look at him. "cheating at what?"

"oh i don't know…." Ezra said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "maybe the duel we had and you getting kanan to hold me down while you tied me up." Sabine turned slightly pink in the cheeks then thrusted her helmet on her head and said: "i did no such thing" Ezra smiled, knowing that sabine would always hide behind her helmet when she got embarrassed. "come on we have a list of stuff to buy" and with that he ran into the market and sabine chased after him.

"Ezra" hissed sabine "Ezra there's no time for this" this time shaking his shoulder. "they'll see us."

"come on sabine where's your sense of adventure." Ezra pulled out his blaster. aimed it at the target. Inhale. Exhale. Finger on the trigger. *Klick* the sound of a blaster ringing through the busy streets and stunning a imperial officer in the chest stopping him from beating a street rat.

Sabine punched him in the arm "now you've started it. WE have got to finish it" she hopped over the garbage bin they were hiding behind. They ran straight to the guards. "remain hidden. don't give away your identity." Ezra tried to stress as he saw sabine reach for her dark saber.

Sabine yelled back to him as she disarmed the first stormtrooper. "I am a colorful mandalorian covered in paint, and your face is plastered across the galaxy with a 10000 credit bounty on your head…" she ignited her saber "what's the point"

Ezra couldn't see her face but he knew that there was a large grin on her face. " i guess you're right." He said as he pulled out his green blade.

It was late at night when Sabine piloted the Phantom into the Ghosts docking bay.

When they landed she turned to Ezra and said "their is no Karabasting way i'm carrying you any further." Ezra had managed to get himself shot in the leg. He look at her with puppy dog eye's "at least could you help me up?" Sabine sighed heavily. "Fine" she walked over to him and stuck out her hand. He grabbed it and managed to get up. "ok. there you can hobble yourself back to you cabin. And you can let go of my hand." Ezra smiled "what if i don't want to" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows like kanan could. "then I'll just do this" she twisted his arm around his back extending his arm and pushing his palm to face his back. "ow. Ow. ." Sabine smiled "you know what dear. I think I will walk you back to your cabin." and with that sabine decided to keep Ezra in that painful position until they reached his door. Sabine let Ezra go. He stood up straight and glared at her. She quickly kissed his cheek "thanks for the fun day." Ezra smiled and kissed her fully.

"your welcome love"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. This story was supposed to head one way but it turns out longer than expected so i decided to make it a two part-er.**

 **Hope you like it.**

Ezra and Sabine found themselves in the middle of the biggest fight they had ever seen on a solo mission. They were surrounded by at least two dozen stormtroopers on the planet of Tatooine. Back to back sabine and Ezra fought. Sabine fought with her pistols and Ezra had his lightsaber out. The crowd of troopers started to close in.

"You know Sabine…." Ezra deflected a blaster bolt back at the shooter. " when you said you wanted to choose the next date location i didn't know you wanted to be surrounded by a platoon of stormtroopers and fighting for your life. Otherwise I would have brought you to the imperial base on lothal it would have been much nicer scenery that this place."

Sabine, a little frustrated, replied "I know for a fact that our dates always have us being shot at dear. No matter where we are." she threw one of her detonators that exploded with fantastic color. " besides what's the fun in fighting in a place you already know. Then there would be no adventure." Ezra sighed "I need to find a different Girlfriend. Mine has a defect." he got an elbow in the back for that comment. He quickly added: "love you Dear." Sabine rolled her eyes

"I need a Maneuver 24"

"alright"

Sabine jumped up as Ezra forced pushed her towards some stormtroopers she switched out her pistols for her Dark saber and got to work. Slashing and deflecting as the saber whistled with her every move. Suddenly Sabine through her saber in the air and she switched back to her pistols. Ezra used the force to pull the dark saber to him he dual wield the blades and fought like there was no tomorrow. Sabine and Ezra continued to fight in perfect harmony, rapidly switching from their sabers to pistols in seconds, and trading weapons with each other. This fighting continued to rage until Sabine and Ezra had found themselves next to each other crouching behind a small sand dune attempting to hold back the troopers with blaster fire.

"We need to find better cover." Ezra yelled trying to be heard over the wind and blasters.

"there looks like there is going to be a large sandstorm coming soon."

Sabine looked around "there is no cover for miles. And besides we have to deal with this problem first." she said nodding towards the stormtroopers. After all the fighting there now were only about half as many stormtroopers as before.

"Give me your helmet I have and idea." Ezra said as he positioned himself so that he would not be seen by the troopers.

"What?!" sabine exclaimed. "NO!" Her armor was not something she could part with easily especially when she did not know what it was being used for.

Ezra reach ed over and pulled of her helmet and placed it on his head.

"Trust me." he said " and get DOWN" he pushed Sabine down from her crouching stance so that she was flat on her back in the sand.

"EZRA!" Ezra stood up with Sabine's helmet on and ignited his lightsaber. The crowd of stormtroopers stopped shooting and stared at Ezra, he lifted his hand and in a swift motion lifted it with the palm to the sky and pushed it towards the troopers. All while he was doing that a large mass of sand from the dune next to where Sabine and Ezra were, was lifted into the air and dropped on top of the troopers.

Sabine got up and punched Ezra in the arm and grabbed her helmet back.  
"Never steal my helmet again."

Ezra chuckled as Sabine walked away clutching her helmet to her side with a little more force than normal. Ezra jogged to catch up to her. "Aw come on Bean you know I was going to give it back"

Sabine tried not to smile at the nick name Ezra had started to use for her after they started to date.

The story behind them actually getting together was one Sabine liked to remember although she wish she could take some parts out. After they had returned from their shopping trip, Ezra had to stay in the med bay for a week because his leg had been shot. Sabine, the kind and caring person she was, liked to visit him in the infirmary and tell stories of the missions she used to go on when she was a bounty hunter. Most of the time Ezra would sit and listen because it was such a rare occasion when Sabine decided to open up to anyone. Kanan and Hera were the only two of the ghost crew who anything about Sabine's past. Zeb would get little details such as where she was born and how big her family was but nothing to close. So when Sabine decided to open up Ezra decided that for once he would just listen. This little event occurred for the entire time that Ezra needed to recover. During that time the pair became entwined with everything, they started volunteering for missions together. They would spend their down time together. They would train in public together. To an outsider this would look like a perfect friendship, and it was, until one night when Sabine could not stand listening to Ezra get up to spew his guts out. the nightmares that still haunted him after malachor just wrecked him. So Sabine creeped into his cabin to find him hunched over in his fresher. Heaving. Sabine walked up to him, crouched down. And wrapped him in her arms. Ezra turned to her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

That night they had talked and opened up to each other more than ever before. And when the next morning rolled around they had come to a silent agreement that they were made for each other.

"don't you bean me mister" Sabine said with as much force as her pistols. "This armor is my only connection to my family. You can't expect me to forgive you lightly." Sabine once again turned away and marched ahead.

"Sabine" Ezra yelled

She turned around to look at him

"what"

"I love you"

She tried to hid her burning face but the damage was done.

Ezra walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms

Sabine mumbled something that sounded like:

"I love you too"

Ezra kissed her forehead

"I want you to know that i will never take anything away from you." he paused "I understand wanting to feel connected to your family through objects. But know this. Your new family, especially me, will always be with you till our final days."

Sabine looked in his eyes and was surprised to see a tear run down his face and getting trapped on his scars. She reached up and whipped it away.

Sabine looked past Ezra's face and said "let's find some shelter. That storm is getting close."


	5. Chapter 5

**Quite proud of this one. it had its dull moments but i still like it. thought the ending could be better send my your thoughts of the ending.**

 **also send some prompts. I will start crediting some of the ones I use. I have used some of the proms that you have suggested but I can not remember who said them so Ill give credit to all who have reviewed so far.**

 **Peace and thanks for reading.**

 **-N**

They didn't make it in time. The storm surrounded them as they trudged through the sand. There was no shelter for at least five kilometers. By the time they managed to get to a small cave no bigger than one of the ghosts cabins, Ezra had ripped one of the sleeves of his tunic off and wrapped it around his head for the little protection it may have given. Sabine had been able to stay protected from the storm by her armor but the storm still tore apart chunks of her jumpsuit from around her neck just above her right shoulder pad, on her left leg there was a graze mid thigh and a small cut around her abdomen just above her navel. Upon the arrival of the cave Ezra started to cut a large boulder away from the wall. This boulder was used as a barrier between the storm and the contents of the cave. Ezra looked around and saw that there lots of little holes in the sand stone. That didn't concern him for the moment. He turned his attention to Sabine who was laying down in the corner of the cave.

"are you heart?" Ezra looked over at her not seeing any extreme damage on the outside of her body. She had a couple of grazes hear and their but for the most part her armor kept her safe.

"No I am alright" she said. "You?" she asked

"Just a scratch or two" he didn't want to tell her that his arm was feeling really num. During their trek across the force knows were in the storm a small rock flew and cut a hole in his exposed arm the length of a credit and as deep as one too. He couldn't cover it up because the only cloth he has was his sleeve and that was covering his face. He could only imagine how much sand would be in that cut. He thought about what Hera might say if she were here now.

"Ezra, could we have some light please?" Ezra didn't realize how dark it was in the cave until Sabine had asked.

"Oh ya sure" he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. The green glow lit up the most of the cave but not all of it. He walked over to sabine and saw that she was doing her best to stay wake. Ezra sat down next to her and practically picked her up so that she was curled up on his lap. Sabine tucked herself further into Ezra's warm figure she hummed her smiled slightly disappointed that he could only hold her in one arm, but someone had to hold the lightsaber. In the silence all Ezra was focusing on was the steady breathing of the mandalorian that he got to call his own, slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms. Although the scrapes and cuts, that littered both their body's, acked they still held on to each other in the strange place waiting for the storm to blow over. Ezra's Eyes started to slide shut, he thought it best to deactivate his lightsaber. To be safe.

Sabine woke up to the sound of sniffing. She remembered that she and Ezra were in a fight with stormtroopers then a small fight with each other, well she got mad at him, so it wasn't really a fight. And then there was a sand storm….oh. She opened her eyes that's why she was curled up using Ezra as a bed. They were in a cave. But that still didn't explain the sniffing sound. She looked up at Ezra's face and saw that there was this grotesque rat the size of Sabine sniffing at Ezra's hair.

"Ezra" Sabine hissed

Ezra opened his eye and looked at sabine. He smiled

Sabine looked him dead in the eyes and hissed again " don't move" Ezra looked at her calmly but his eyes said he understood. Sabine slowly drew her pistol. She looked at Ezra for confirmation that what she was doing was OK. He looked her with complete and utter trust and mouthed: "do it." sabine aimed her pistol at the unsuspecting creature and fired. The bolt hit it square in the head. The creature slumped over Ezra's head. Sabine got up and tried her best not to laugh as Ezra got up and pushed the dead creature off of his head.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny" Ezra was not a morning person. He was never good until he has a cup of caf. Sabine the kind and caring person she was walked up to him with a big smile on her face and said " your welcome" and gave him a quick kissed. Ezra thought that he may have to replace his morning caf with a kiss because that made him feel a lot better. "Well he said sheepishly, If i get a kiss for every time I get attacked by the ever the force this thing is I might have to move here." Sabine giggled. Then stopped Sabine did not giggle. But she still played along. "I think it is a womp-rat. But if you plan on living here the only one you'll be kissing is Jabba the Hutt." Ezra smiled then grabbed his lightsaber and cut open the rock that was protecting them from the storm and saw that the sand had settled. "How did they get in any way?" sabine asked " I thought there were no tunnels in here." as they climbed out of the cave Ezra said well " judging by the hole in the back wall it wasn't very stable and there was a tunnel system right behind us, they probably broke through the wall." sabine grimaced "fun"

"Do you remember the way back to the phantom?" Ezra asked. "No. but I did have my gauntlet track the journey for us." she pulled up a hologram of the places we walked start to finish it showed that they had walked in circles for the majority of the trek but in relation to where they ended up, the phantom was pretty close. "Alright then let's go" Erza started to walk toward where the phantom was. Then suddenly. The shrill cry of the krayt dragon filled the air.

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other. "Oh sh-"

"LOOK SIR. REBELS" a platoon of sand damaged stormtroopers climbed over the dune of sand and started to shoot at them. These troopers were a team investigating the disturbance with the other troopers the day before. Then suddenly the Krayt dragon burst through the sand on the other side of the sand field. Ezra and Sabine found themselves fighting back to back once again. Ezra was facing the stormtroopers with his lightsaber blazing deflecting the blaster bolts back at the shooter while sabine was facing the Krayt firing her pistols the dragon. The fought the switched positions this time Sabine had her dark saber out against the troopers and Ezra his blaster on the dragon. Ezra had returned his blade back to his belt. Sabine had cut the number of troopers down to about ten when she reached behind her and grabbed Ezra's lightsaber from its clip and started to duel wield just like Ezra had done befor. Ezra felt the blade being taken from his belt and continued to shoot the Krayt, until his blood ran cold- he heard Sabine yell out in pain. Sabine had been to inexperience with the dual wield. She had been ambushed by the troopers. One had shot her in the shoulder, another had kicked her hard in the leg, right on the kneecap. When she fell to her knees the trooper who had kicked her used the back end of his blaster and hit her hard on the head. Even her helmet would not help the blow. She crumpled to the ground.

Ezra for a moment saw red and charged the troopers he didn't have his saber and he had dropped his blaster when sabine yelled. For the next 30 seconds Ezra beat the remaining troopers to the ground. He made sure that he left them alive. For some reason he kept hearing Kanan in his head yelling at him to stop. Once he was done with them the used all of his might and forced pushed the Krayt dragon into the cave where they had stayed the night. When he took a breath Ezra realized two things. One the Dragon just wanted the was he was saved from starting down the path of the darkside by his master through the force.

Ezra had picked up Sabine Bridal style and ran her back to the phantom. He had no idea where he was going but the force guided him. When he got there he took off sabine's helmet and shoulder pads. He ripped her tunic just at the shoulder where she had been shot. Thank goodness the blast had not gone all they way through but the cauterization from the blaterbolt had been torn open from Ezra's running, Sabine had started to bleed bad. Ezra pushed hard on the wound with his other torn sleeve. He did that with one hand and used the other to strap her on an emergency bed in the Phantom. "This is going to heart like The force love." he said then bent down and kissed her forehead. He grabbed his lightsaber that he had retrieved after the battle, along with his blaster and sabines Darksaber. He ignited his blade, then quickly removing his sleeve from her shoulder and putting the tip towards the torn flesh,cauterizing the wound all over again. Even in her unconscious state Sabine writhed in pain and pressed up against the straps. She let out a blood curtailing scream. Ezra stopped turned of his blade, threw it aside and wept. He applied a bacta patch to her shoulder and turned on the autopilot of the phantom to home. He didn't let go of Sabines hand until he saw the base then he unstrapped her and carried her to the med bay, where he was determined to stay until she got better. The ghost crew all rushed in to see what had happened. Kanan was the first through the door, even with his blindness he could still move like crazy, but when he got through the door Ezra used the force to shut the door quickly and lock it before anyone else could get through it.  
"Ezra what's wrong? What happened?" Kanan's voice wasn't mad or worried it was just there to comfort. Ezra ran to his master and hugged him, because the only things Ezra needed was Sabine to be OK and a hug from his father and hugging Kanan was the only one he knew for certain was possible.

For the next hour Ezra Explained their adventure. he left out some of the intimate parts He and Sabine had shared,although they were together the rest of the crew didn't know just yet. When Ezra got to the part where Sabine got heart and he beat the troopers he broke down again and apologized over and over again for turning astray from his teachings. Ezra just poured out his soul about how he had been trying to crack the sith holocron and how he felt ashamed. Kanan expressed his understanding and forgiveness. He explained to Ezra that he had known all along and wasn't mad at all.

After they're coming clean talk Kanan turned to Ezra and took off his mask, even though his eyes were milky white he still said

"look me in the eyes and know this: we will never be mad at you for the choices that you make. We may not agree with some of them but we will never turn you away for it."

And with that he put on his mask, turned around opened the door and left. Hera, Zeb and Chopper were all still standing there wanting to see Sabine but before they could say a word Kanan put his hand up and said that Ezra needed some time alone with Sabine.

When Sabine woke up the next morning she opened her eyes and saw that Ezra was sleeping in a chair with his head on her bed. Sabine wasn't worried that they would get caught because the ghost crew never woke up before 9 in the morning, they had plenty of time. She smiled and looked around realizing that she was in the med bay and there were at least a week's worth of dishes stacked up with half eaten food in them all around the room she looked down at her clothes and saw that she was in her pajama bottoms with one of Ezra's jacket as a shirt. That's odd she tried to take it off but her shoulder really heart. She looked at it and saw that it was heavily bandaged. That explains the big shirt she thought to herself. Sabine looked more closely at Ezra and realized that he had bags under his eyes, he was getting a five-o'clock shadow, and his hair was all messed up and greasy. Just as Sabine was about to wake him up Hera entered the room and waved her arms in the air to get Sabines attention then put a finger to her lips. She whispered to the younger girl. "He has been by your side 24/7 I had to force him to eat meals." Hera looked around "looks like he barely did that to."

Sabine smiled to herself and was glad she could call this loth-cat her own.

Sabine turned to Hera "how long was I out for?"

Hera adopted a sour look and whispered "at least two weeks" the only time I could get Him into the fresher was when Kanan confiscated Ezra's lightsaber, blaster and your darksaber. Even then Kanan had to hold him at lightsaber point." Sabine laughed softly and looked lovingly down at Ezra. Hera cot on quit quickly and said " i'll let you to be alone." Sabine turned really red but didn't deny the claim. As Hera walked out Ezra started to stir she lent down and kissed the back of his head. A choice she almost instantly regretted. When she new Ezra was awake enough to hear her she put on her bossy girlfriend voice and said "was trying to be the nice girlfriend and let you sleep in but since you decided to act like a slob for the past two weeks i'll just have to get your act in gear for you." Ezra got up with a start and saw that Sabine was awake.

"SABINE!" he practically yelled he tried to go in and hug her but she had other plans and stuck out her arm to stop him. "Nope."

"What?!" Ezra was completely oblivious to the fact that his yell had gathered the whole crew in the doorway.

Sabine smiled to herself and thought that this would be the best way to tell everyone about their secret. She raised her voice just a little to get Ezra worried a little.

"Well as I can see, she gestured to the dirty dishes around the room and to the mess of his hair. "You decided that since your Girlfriend was not conscious no one was going to get you to clean up your mess." Ezra scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sheesh, Sabine are you trying to let the whole ghost in on our secret. Sabine played along for a little bit longer. "No its just I want you to take care of yourself." she sighed sarcastically "now go get in the fresher then we will talk about how stupid you were for the past two weeks." Ezra looked down at the floor and turned around to leave then saw the whole ghost crew standing in the door. Everyone except Sabine and Hera was speechless. Chopper let out one of his warble demonic laughs. Ezra turned redder that some of the paint on Sabines wall and ran for the fresher.

Kanan Looked surprised for the little face he had showing. Then all of a sudden Zeb turned to Kanan with the biggest grin and an outstretched hand.

"Kanan I believe you have a debt to pay."

Sabine let out a shocked cry of surprise. "WHAT!?"

"What was the arrangement again" Kanan asked pulling out a handful of credits "ten credits?"

Hera was trying to hold in a laugh. Zeb smirk grew even bigger. "naw, I believe we settled on twenty." Kanan tossed the lasat twenty credits.


End file.
